1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display techniques, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
Because the liquid crystal display (LCD) provides the advantages of light weight, reduced thickness, and low power consumption, the liquid crystal display finds wide applications in the many fields. As manufacturing technology for the liquid crystal display improves, the borderless LCD becomes a trend.
However, in the current design of the borderless LCD, the liquid crystal display panel comprises two glass substrates, with the lower glass substrate usually larger than the upper substrate. The chip-on-film (COF), i.e., the driving chip fixed to the flexible circuit board, of the liquid crystal display panel is bonded to the OLB of the lower glass substrate, i.e., the area where the lower glass substrate is wider than the upper glass substrate. As a result, the COF of the current LCD is difficult to hide effectively in the LCD, which makes the design of the borderless LCD difficult.